


Sit Right Here Baby

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Moments of You and I [15]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Jeonghan giggled. “Later tonight then Shua. You can have my lap all you want.”





	Sit Right Here Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Cuz Joshua just sat on Jeonghan giving no fucks and it was glorious and cute.

They waved goodbye as the Vlive ended. Scattering to get last minute prep and rest in they moved away. Joshua moved to go and sit back down on a chair. He hummed to himself. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jeonghan plop down next to him and then move so lay his head down on Joshua’s lap.

“Taking over my lap now that your baby has left you?” Joshua asked, smiling at him, quirking his brows.

“Payback,” Jeonghan drawled, “for you sitting your ass on me earlier.”

Joshua laughed. “You hip checked me. Nothing wrong with me just using you as a chair. It was only a few seconds anyhow.” Jeonghan was such a sulky baby. It was cute sometimes. And other times it was a bit exasperating.

Smirking up at Joshua, Jeonghan said, “You and I both know you’d use my lap as a chair for way longer if we had the time.” His smile got lewd, “You know.” He moved his eyebrows suggestively, waving at his crotch.

“No, I don’t know,” Joshua said, looking away from him, trying to hide the blood rising to his cheeks. Stupid Jeonghan.

“Shua,” he drawled, slow like honey. “We both know you like sitting on a certain something. To ride it,” he moved his hand over his head, cupping Joshua’s hip, “don’t deny it now.”

He shook his head. “I don’t know a thing.” He wouldn’t give into Jeonghan’s suggestions. He didn’t need to remember the last time he sat in Jeonghan’s lap and panted so much and moaned up a storm.

Jeonghan giggled. “Later tonight then Shua. You can have my lap all you want.” He grinned. “Sit on it and ride it to your hearts content.” He laughed a bit more at the way Joshua’s face turned into a red tomato, a bit like his red outfit. “You can show me how much you like it and I’ll hold you close the way you like it.”

“Yoon Jeonghan!”

Jeonghan laughed, burrowing his head further into Joshua’s thighs as Joshua’s cheeks went red like a ruby’s.


End file.
